


荷兰足球的过去与未来

by SweetSybil



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSybil/pseuds/SweetSybil
Summary: 写与荷兰杯费耶诺德0：3负于贾府，如果那天德容选择邀请范佩西回到自己酒店





	荷兰足球的过去与未来

**Author's Note:**

> 1.OOC预警  
> 2.佩法已BE预警  
> 3.德容和德里赫特贾府双德暗恋预警

　　茫然地躺在床上，酒店冰冷的床单被德容用力揉捏而泛白的指节异常显眼。  
　　“弗兰基……”身上人用力地挺进身体，“你不专心。”这个两度获得荷甲月最佳，即将转会巴萨并且被整个足坛期待着的明日之星正躺在自己身下，茫然又无辜仿佛一切与他无关地承受着冲撞。  
　　那个标题怎么说来着？范佩西忍不住勾起嘴角，自己正在用力操着“荷兰足球的未来”。  
　　感受到体内仿佛又胀大了的肉棒，德容忍不住呻吟出声：“啊……太大了，轻……轻一点……”请求的声音破碎在更加用力征伐的冲撞里面。  
　　事情是怎么发展成这样子的呢？明明刚刚和死敌球队踢完荷兰杯半决赛，3：0的一场客场大胜的让整个球场都闭嘴鸦雀无声。  
　　挑动着死敌球队神经的费耶诺德球迷们的谩骂还有满天的烟火都停歇，死一样的寂静下阿贾克斯战胜了对手，又一次地。  
　　想到这儿德容忍不住下身更硬了，刚刚在范佩西粗糙随意的套弄下半勃的欲望更加硬挺。  
　　没有什么比在德比大战中狠狠提赢对手更让人感到兴奋的了。甚至不少球员发表过说进球仿佛高潮的言论。  
　　马泰斯那个小子刚刚还在自己大声在耳边吼道：“那个进球让我仿佛经历了一场美妙至极的性爱！”  
　　刚刚自己怎么回复来着，后卫进球的性爱未免来得太少。  
　　“你在想别人吗？”范佩西性感的声音在耳边轻喘，两个人紧密相连的下体因为冲撞发出撞击的“啪啪”声。  
　　现在我躺在别人身下享受着真正的性爱，他在做什么呢，庆祝吗？德容笑了一下，偏头含上了刚刚德比死敌对手的耳垂。“那不重要，现在干我的人是你……”说完暧昧地一笑，笑容清澈坦荡的像个孩子，只是谁能想到这个孩子会在大胜之后带着自己回到他的房间，像个下贱的婊子一样张开腿求操呢？  
　　范佩西不在乎地用更加大力的征伐回应德容。他可能在想德里赫特吧，谁在乎呢，全世界都知道贾府双子星仿佛连体婴一样亲密，多么亲密相爱密不可分。  
　　哪怕范佩西的整个职业生涯中，向来对德比这种承载着地域矛盾，阶级斗争，历史因由种种的百年恩怨不太在乎。  
　　遥远的东方有一个解说对范佩西的形容是“谁敢横刀立马，唯我范大将军”，这个形容倒最为恰当。  
　　一向不管不顾，直杠杠地永不服输的范佩西，哪怕是由于球队内部支持不利，困兽犹斗般全场拼搏，也无力回天，只能第66分钟被换下，在主场板凳下，无奈地看着0：3的耻辱比分。  
　　想到几个小时前赛场上的一切，被德里赫特严防死守彻底切断队友中场支持的范佩西，哪怕独自拼抢到几个机会，也无奈被铲断。那个后卫，甚至还对阵自己母队进来一个球。  
　　范佩西想到德里赫特，忍不住更加用力地将德容钉死在床上一样。作为职业球员，随时会更衣室袒露身体不适合被在身上留下任何痕迹。只能沉默着更加用力地冲刺，给予身下人更加疯狂的性爱体验。  
　　哪怕两个人只是约炮，范佩西也不想给这个孩子带来太多麻烦。倒不是体贴，只是在更衣室，向来不允许男人间的爱情。  
　　范佩西轻轻蹭过德容的侧颈，蜻蜓点水一样吻过，再从德容青涩的锁骨向下滑到薄薄的胸肌，舔过被刚刚玩弄的略显殷红的乳头。  
　　“马泰斯——”被吻上侧颈毛茸的短发扎扎的触感迷惑，一声德里赫特的名字喊出口，德容就后悔了……自己不应该在上床的时候叫别人的名字的。  
　　“没关系，你可以叫出来。”范佩西这些年被时间打磨掉了一部分棱角，近乎温柔地舔弄着已经稍微肿胀敲起的乳头，范佩西善于此道。  
　　因为多年和爱人做爱的经验，想到爱人范佩西心里一痛，甩开多余的念头，他清楚地知道这种程度的红肿不会有关系，明天一夜过后就可以消去。只是被玩弄的红艳艳的乳头主人忍不住挺起身体，又仿佛不敢接受般逃避地闭着眼睛，仿佛想要更多又仿佛害怕失去。  
　　“这里……他也碰过吗？”范佩西轻轻咬了一口德容的胸口，被轻微咬弄的刺激感让他忍不住轻轻喘息，“没有……我们不是那种关系。”  
　　“fuck me”德容抱住范佩西的后背，运动员修剪干净的指甲仿佛都要掐入范佩西背里。  
　　不再多问，过来人一样就看的出来两个人之间暧昧的眼神和接触，这是还没有捅破那层窗户纸吗？  
　　无意插手别人之间的关系，更衣室的感情向来是大忌。这两个天真的小孩还幻想着一起被买入巴萨。虽然德容已经在巴萨和大巴黎的争抢中选择了巴萨变成了赫赫有名的“九千万先生”。德里赫特还在和阿森纳，曼城还有拜仁等豪门穿出绯闻。  
　　哪怕德容不断试图说服巴萨也一起买下德容，可是这种巨额交易，向来不是两个人可以做得了主的。  
　　他们被冠以的双子星的名号，生来就是一种诅咒。  
　　不予置否，范佩西轻轻抬头吻了一下德容漂亮光洁的额头。饱含着对这个孩子难以言喻的期待与同情，一滴汗滴落在德容肩上，火热的交缠让两个人都全身发热。  
　　德容泛红的青涩身体还难以承受这种过分的情事：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……我要射了！”  
　　闻言范佩西伸手更加快速地撸动着小德容，眼前一阵白光闪过，德容射了出来。  
　　瘫软在床单上，仿佛汗湿出来一个人体的印记，德容沉浸在射精过后的余韵里面，后穴里范佩西此时还不加怜惜的抽插就显得过于不解风情。  
　　不应期里面范佩西的每一次动作都让德容喘息着不适。是我太快了吗……可是，半个小时应该不短了吧……看了一眼酒店墙壁上愚蠢的金鱼造型的时钟，德容迷惑地想着。金鱼只让他想到了德里赫特镜头下蠢爆了的自己。  
　　“没事，第一次你已经表现很不错了……”久违地给处男开苞，范佩西亲亲德容的眼睛，“再忍忍，就要结束了。”  
　　又是几轮用力地征伐，范佩西终于射了出来，射在了安全套上面。  
　　哪怕隔着安全套，那股用力的喷射也让德容微微脸红，还好一直因为情事德容全身都泛着不正常的潮红，这一点更红也发现不了。  
　　解开安全套，范佩西站起身，赤裸着的精装肉体，还有下面大到狰狞的性器袒露在眼前，想到刚刚这个巨龙一样的庞然大物就插在自己身体里面，德容忍不住后穴一缩，还在为自己真的可以吞入这个巨物感到震惊。  
　　虽然是自己主动上前结结巴巴地问前辈要不要来自己房间喝一杯，可是在两个人都脱下衣物去洗澡的时候，德容看见范佩西的尺寸就腿软想夺门而出，再加上刚刚喝的酒也清醒了一点。  
自己眼前是从有记忆开始就强大到仿佛不可战胜的前辈，是被誉为荷兰足球的过去，是这一代孩子成长起来的岁月里耳提面命学习的英雄……也是自己球队的死敌。  
和球队死敌浑身赤裸的共同出现在浴室里，接下来傻子都知道会发生什么，德容只是瑟缩着突然想要逃离，只是不知道怎么被前辈哄着，按在浴室给他口了一次，又晕乎乎地被放在了床上变成了现在的局面  
　　只是做完，还是让他有点害怕。感受到德容孩子气嘟着嘴仿佛金鱼一样震惊的表情，久违地有心想逗逗这个孩子：“还想再来一次吗？”  
　　“不了不了！”德容撑起身体，连连往后退，又看见自己赤裸的身体暴露在范佩西面前感到一阵羞耻。  
　　明明刚刚两个人已经亲密接触过了，可是这样子赤裸相见还是感到一阵尴尬，仿佛刚刚被欺负了的处女一样，德容羞耻地拉过床单勉强遮住自己的身体和胸口的红印。  
　　“谢谢，还有辛苦前辈了……”操完人还被说谢谢让范佩西一愣，笑了一下不再逗他，坦荡的走进浴室清理好自己，体贴地不去看蜷缩在被子里面仿佛熟透了的大虾一样沉浸在开苞后的后悔还有羞耻感作祟的德容。  
　　只是体贴的留下一张纸条，“这是我的手机号，如果想要可以给我打电话，还有记得洗个澡早点休息，别太晚睡。”  
　　又犹豫了一下，范佩西自嘲地想觉得自己仿佛德容他爸爸，哪怕两个人的年龄差确实仿佛父子。“恭喜你，好好享受胜利吧！加油夺冠，还有好好享受和你一起捧冠的人相处的时间。”  
　　德容还闷在被子里面应了一声，太年轻的人还不懂，总以为还有着天长地久的时间去浪费。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
